Navidad, Regalos y Recuerdos
by Silbandoalaluna
Summary: Sirius ya se ha ido de la Mansión Black, dejando atrás todo lo que le ata a ella. Pero un regalo bastante especial le hará recordar lo que sucedió en navidad, en su última Navidad con los Black.


**Disclaimer:** Todo este mundo, Personajes y Espacios son obra de la gran imaginación de Rowling.

_**Agradecimientos**: _

_A Luzbe por ayudarme con el cáp. Por hacerme el aguante y por darle la última revisada antes de subirlo, te quiero, gracias!_

_A Loree que me ayudo a hacer este fic con grandes ideas, ahora no creo que puedas leer esto, pero cuando vuelvas y lo leas quiero decirte que muchas gracias, eres lo mas. Ustedes dos son lo más:)_

_Sin más que decir, este Fic va por el reto del foro Dramione propuesto por Little, espero que les guste¡Nos vemos abajo!_

---

**"Navidad, Regalos y Recuerdos" **

---

_By Katu_

---

"Vamos _Padfoot_, busca la escoba y me alcanzas en los terrenos" – gritó James escaleras arriba, mientras Sirius llegaba rápidamente al final de ésta saltando los escalones de dos en dos.

Corrió por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación de James, que desde su llegada a la familia Potter había sido renombrada como la habitación "medio merodeador".

Se encaminó hasta su baúl, aún sin desempacar por completo y desanudó la escoba que estaba firmemente agarrada de este, sin querer al tirar de la escoba su baúl se volcó impactando con fuerza contra el suelo. Haciendo que todo lo que contenía dentro quedara regado por la habitación.

- Mierda – Bufó por lo alto pegándole un puntapié a su baúl abierto, lanzándolo un metro más allá. Dejando al descubierto un objeto brillante, muy brillante.

Se acercó con cuidado a él, y algo en su interior hizo brotar el nombre de Regulus al tocarlo, sabía que había sido él, el que había dejado ese regalo, tal vez momentos antes de que se fuera para siempre de la mansión Black…

Era una tarjeta mágica, la que contenía una serie de fotografías de esa navidad y que al abrirla tocaba un villancico contrastando con su alegre tonada las frías fotografías.

Sirius se arrodillo junto a ella y la abrió con sumo cuidado, como si estuviera frente a algo sagrado con lo que no podía ser brusco, inundándose de la melodía del villancico y mirando con cierta nostalgia la primera fotografía, donde él y su hermano eran protagonistas, ambos sonreían forzadamente a la cámara y saludaban con poco entusiasmo con una indudable poca camaradería entre ellos, mientras detrás brillaba el imponente árbol de navidad…

---

_Navidad no podía ser menos que la peor época del año para Sirius, el 24 de Diciembre siempre significaba un infierno terrenal para él, primero porque tenía que abandonar a su verdadera familia que eran los merodeadores y asistir con su familia de apariencias con la que no compartía ningún gusto._

_Allí se encontraban todos charlando mientras él, sentado en un sillón miraba su vaso de wisky con poco entusiasmo._

_- Vamos Sirius – le animó su_ _tío Marcus – levántate, déjame sacarte una fotografía con tu hermano._

_- La verdad que no…_

_- No seas idiota – y sin dejar que contestara lo levanto de un brazo y lo colocó junto a Regulus mientras la antigua cámara que colgaba de su pecho hacía "clic"_

---

Sirius sonrió amargamente al recordarlo y pasó a la siguiente imagen, una que llamó extrañamente su atención. Era en la cena, todos se encontraban sonrientes menos él mismo y Andrómeda, y creía recordar el porqué…

---

_- … así es como se habla Bella – apremió Walburga a la muchacha en su discurso – Tienes razón, cualquier acercamiento con un sangre sucia sería sin duda asqueroso._

_- Gracias tía – sonrió de forma fría la muchacha de cabello oscuro y espeso, que hacía que su piel pareciera más blanca de lo normal __– como digo, alguien tendría que terminar con ellos, no se como en Hogwarts pueden aceptar a esa "clase de magos"_

_- Ellos no tienen derecho de llamarse magos – replicó Narcissa con su voz suave y pausada – La verdad para mi son una especie de híbridos._

_- Cierto Cissy – dijo Bellatrix, con una voz horrorosamente parecida a la de un bebe – y como son híbridos, no harán mucha falta en este mundo._

_- ¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso prima¿Cómo acabarías con todos ellos? – consultó Sirius escrutando su rostro con sus grises ojos._

_Bellatrix sonrió con sus delgados labios de una manera arrogante, haciendo que sus ojos oscuros y penetrantes se oscurecieran aún más e iba a contestarle a Sirius, pero Orión los interrumpió._

_- Chicos, pueden ver porque los elfos se demoran con la cena._

_Sirius miró a su padre tratando de escrutar su expresión, acaso quería que en su casa se desatara una guerra mundial mandándolo con Bellatrix a la cocina._

_- Puedo ir yo si quieres papá – intervino Regulus._

_- No, van Sirius y Bella – dijo, zanjando la cuestión._

_Sirius se levantó resoplando de la mesa y se alejó de ella a paso rápido, seguido de cerca por su prima Bellatrix._

_- Bueno Sirius – canturreó la voz de Bella a sus espaldas – ¿Quieres saber como acabar con los Sangres Sucias?_

_Sirius se volteo a ella con atención, la cara de su prima se encontraba en penumbra, ya que estaban en un pasillo sin las típicas velas que repletaban la mansión._

_- Lo haría de esta forma, primo – Comenzó con voz gélida – Buscaría a alguien poderoso, con mucha influencia en el mundo mágico, reclutaríamos un ejercito y acabaríamos uno por uno con todos los sangres sucias y los traidores a la sangre._

_- Disculpa "prima" – dijo Sirius con sarcasmo – pero creo que tu plan no funcionara, no creo que exista gente tan desquiciada para hacer eso._

_- Sirius, Sirius – Siseó la muchacha acercándose y acariciándole el cabello de forma sutil con una mano – en esta familia eres el único que va para el otro lado, y te aseguro, que todos los fieles a la sangre, se unirían sin pensarlo. _

_Abre los ojos, date cuenta. Ya está sucediendo._

_- Prefiero ir contra la corriente, que seguir tus ideales – espetó con asco para seguir caminando a las cocinas._

_- Primo – Le llamó Bellatrix – deja de pensar así, deja de ser un traidor. Únete a nosotros, todos queremos eso_

_Bellatrix se acercó a Sirius y colocó su fría y blanca mano sobres el hombro del muchacho._

_- ¿Mi padre te mando a convencerme verdad?_

_- Solo quiere lo mejor para ti – canturreó._

_Sirius quitó la mano que Bellatrix mantenía sobre su hombro y siguió caminando sin mirar atrás. Ella lo siguió hasta ponerse en frente de él, impidiéndole que siguiera caminando._

_Bellatrix miró a Sirius con una sonrisa macabra dibujada en su rostro, asustando a Sirius en el acto._

_- Oh primo, mira donde estamos parados._

_Sirius la miró inexpresivo y luego levantó la mirada al techo bajo del pasillo en el que estaban, donde colgaban unas pequeñas hojas de muerdago. Dirigió su atención a su prima que le miraba entrecerrando los ojos y con los brazos cruzados._

_- Estas loca Bellatrix, de verdad que lo estas._

_Y sin esperar siquiera una respuesta de ella, se dio media vuelta y se fue rumbo al comedor dejando a Bellatrix Black en el oscuro pasillo con una sonrisa torcida en sus delgados labios._

---

Pasó varias fotografías de largo, evitando las que salían como protagonistas sus padres, ya que aunque fueran fotografías, ni siquiera en estas se atrevía a mirarlos de frente a los ojos, no aún.

Corrió con sus dedos hasta llegar a la última fotografía en la cuál se mostraba a si mismo arrodillado junto al árbol con un regalo en las manos y la imagen se movía hasta Regulus que lo miraba de una forma indescriptible, receloso de recibir el obsequio…

---

-

- _Bueno – comenzó Sirius acercándose al último regalo que quedaba bajo el árbol– El último regalo de la noche es para… ¡Regulus!, feliz navidad hermano, te lo mereces._

_Regulus miró a Sirius con sorpresa y examinó la caja empaquetada que este le ofrecía con recelo y algo de miedo al no saber que era lo que le esperaba dentro, tomó el regalo y lo abrió con premura ante la mirada expectante de su hermano mayor._

_- Te dije que pagarías lo que tú y tus amiguitos le hicieron a ese Raven – susurró Sirius, mientras todos los presentes miraban anonadados el regalo - Para los niños malos solo hay carbón._

_-SIRIUS – Bramó Orión levantándose del sofá en el que se encontraba sentado, elegante como un Rey – Ven conmigo._

_- Padre yo…_

_- No estoy pidiendo tu opinión, acompáñame ahora – ordenó en un bramido, dejando a todos los invitados sumidos en un silencio sepulcral._

_Una vez fuera de la sala Orión se volteo hacia su hijo y le apuntó con un dedo acusador._

_- Ya estoy cansado de ti – Sirius sintió una punzada en el lado izquierdo de su pecho al escucharlo – te he soportado durante todos estos años, con tus ideales tan impuros, pero esto a sido demasiado, eres un traidor a la familia, un traidor a los tuyos, a tu sangre¡a tu estirpe! y ahora para colmo nos arruinas la navidad._

_Sirius miró a su padre con odio, sintiendo sus ojos en llamas. ¿Él había arruinado la navidad?. ¿De que navidad estaría hablando su padre?. Tal vez de ese evento social que tenía montado en el salón de la mansión. Si, tal vez a eso llamaba él navidad, a un simple evento social, dejando de lado el verdadero sentido de esta._

_- Vete a tu cuarto – apuntó Orión señalando las escaleras con su índice – me avergüenzo de verte._

_Estuvo tentado de replicarle cualquier cosa, pero prefirió el silencio, le dedico una última mirada a su padre, que mantenía una mueca de asco – la misma que ponía al hablar de sangre sucias y traidores a la sangre. Tal ves ahora él era de esos - y con más elegancia que la de su progenitor y con la cabeza erguida, caminó hacia las escaleras, perdiéndose en ellas hasta llegar a su cuarto._

_Una vez dentro encontró lo que en esa casa nunca lograba obtener…_

_Paz, eso significaba su cuarto, el único lugar de la casa que le recordaba a su verdadero hogar, Hogwarts._

_Sintió sus ojos arder nuevamente y no fue hasta cuando pasó una mano por su rostro que pudo notar que estaba llorando._

_No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo mirando el techo dorado de su habitación, pudieron ser segundos u horas cuando sintió la puerta de su habitación abrirse._

_De un salto se levanto de la cama, enjuagándose las pocas lágrimas que quedaban en su rostro con la manga de su costosa camisa; encontrándose de frente con una replica de él, con dos años menos. Regulus estaba frente a él, con su traje de frac bien arreglado, mirándolo con sus ojos grises._

_- Si quieres que te pida disculpas, puedes pegar tus pies al suelo porque te quedaras ahí un bueno rato._

_- No vengo para eso – contesto Regulus, mirando el suelo un tanto avergonzado – ¿te diviertes?_

_- ¿De qué hablas? – Espetó Sirius levantándose de la cama para quedar sentado en ella y observar a los ojos a su hermano._

_- Del espectáculo que acabas de montar en la sala – continuó acercándose con cuidado – estuvo genial, me sorprendió._

_- Te merecías el carbón – Sirius no pudo más que esbozar una sonrisa al ver que su hermano trataba de acercarse a él._

_- No más que tú – Sonrió con la comisura de los labios sentándose junto a Sirius._

_- Te recuerdo que no soy yo el que sigue a esos que quieren la pureza de la sangre, a esos asesinos – explotó Sirius, poniéndose a la defensiva._

_- ¿Crees qué a mí me gusta?... Me gustaría tener el valor que tienes para enfrentarte a todos, pero yo no soy tan valiente – __Señaló Regulus mirando el suelo con tristeza._

_- Vamos Reggie no te pongas así – dijo Sirius acercándose a su hermano y aferrándolo por los hombros – Eres muy valiente cuando quieres._

_- Pero en los momentos importantes soy un cobarde Sirius, nunca seré como tú._

_- Uno mismo elige ser lo que es, tienes que elegir que quieres ser Reg. Porque no eres una mala persona, no lo eres. _

_- Eres mi ejemplo Sirius…_

_Regulus se volteó para abrazar a su hermano mayor con fuerza, a lo que Sirius no supo que hacer al tener a su hermano pequeño abrazándolo así, como hace años no hacían, se sintió extraño, ser el ejemplo de alguien le hacía sentir que valía algo más para su familia._

_- De acuerdo- Murmuró Sirius mientras palmeaba la espalda de Regulus con fuerza, aunque con un sentimiento extraño en el estómago – No te vallas a poner a moquearme el hombro._

_- No te preocupes por eso – señaló Regulus soltándose del abrazo – ya soy un hombre._

_- En tus sueños memo._

_Regulus sonrió con la comisura de los labios y miró hacia el techo de color dorado._

_- Nunca vallas a dejarme idiota._

_Sirius se sorprendió al escuchar esa frase salir de su hermano, y lo miró con extrañeza, pero lo que vio lo sorprendió aún más. Regulus estaba con los ojos llorosos y apretaba la mandíbula tratando de contenerlas._

_- Eres lo único que tengo Sirius, no quiero perderte – continuó._

_Sirius suspiró y dejo de mirarlo sabiendo que eso siempre ponía a Reggie más incomodo._

_- Soquete, nunca voy a dejarte y te prometo que nunca me perderás– "Promesa de merodeador" pensó Sirius, sin saber que meses después rompería la única promesa que le ataba a su hermano._

_- Gracias – murmuró refregándose los ojos con los puños de la costosa camisa, de una forma muy elegante._

_- ¿Y tú te haces llamar Black? – preguntó Sirius con una sonrisa de incredulidad en su cara. _

_- ¡Callare Idiota! – chilló Regulus con un hipido bastante estridente con el cual los dos rieron._

_Se quedaron en silencio, un cómodo silencio el cual Regulus rompió._

_- Yo también tengo un regalo de navidad para ti._

_- ¿Enserio? – Preguntó Sirius interesado - ¿Dónde está?_

_- Aun no puedo dártelo, pero lo tendrás._

_- Lo que digas Reggie – Bostezó Sirius relajado girándose nuevamente de espaldas a su cama, mientras Regulus se levantaba de esta y se fue hacia la puerta._

_- Feliz navidad Idiota – Sonrió antes de abrir la puerta._

_- Feliz navidad memo – respondió Sirius con los ojos cerrados pero con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara. Tenía los ojos cerrados a tal punto que no pudo ver la mueca de dolor que Regulus soltó antes de abandonar la habitación de Sirius, no pudo ver lo que su hermano estaba pasando…_

_Porque a pesar de que estaban en casas diferentes en Hogwarts, que no compartían los mismos gustos y que prácticamente no se demostraban más que odio los últimos años, que podían ser tan diferentes como el cielo y la tierra. Eran hermanos, y los hermanos están en todas, porque cuando no tengas a tus padres, o tus amigos se vallan, siempre estará tu hermano, tu sangre, porque la sangre ata._

_Pero al parecer Sirius faltó a la clase en la que explicaron esta valiosa lección._

-

---

Observó la foto con más detenimiento esta vez, que feliz se veía él mismo con ese regalo en las manos. Pero solo era una fotografía ¿no?, solo era una imagen con poco movimiento, que no mostraba la realidad, no mostraba la familia de mierda que se gastaba, no mostraba lo mucho que quería a su hermano a pesar de todo, no mostraba las ganas que tenía de salir corriendo de esa casa para nunca más volver, para no tener que ver la cara de todos esos seguidores de lo oscuro…

Pero ahora ya no tenía que preocuparse de ello, nunca más.

Recordó la sonrisa contagiosa de Regulus acompasada con la suya. Esa fue la última vez que le escuchó reír, después de esa pequeña muestra de camaradería todo se vino cuesta abajo. Cada uno siguió su camino elegido en Hogwarts, vino el fin de curso y su huida definitiva de la "Noble y Ancestral" casa Black.

Ahora que ya no tendrían que volver a verse las caras, ahora que Sirius no quería volver a ver en su vida a su familia, su antigua familia.

_Ya que la nueva acababa de entrar en la habitación…_

- ¡Joder Sirius!. ¿Qué te ha pasado? – preguntó James preocupado arrodillándose junto a su amigo de aventuras.

Sirius como esa noche navideña no se dio cuenta de que lagrimas surcaban su rostro hasta que paso una de sus manos por él. No respondió a la pregunta de James, mas le tendió la tarjeta navideña.

- ¿Quién te dio esta carta?

- Reggie…

- Pues se nota que te quiere mucho Padfoot.

- ¿Reggie?... no, no lo creo – Sirius volvió a tomar la tarjeta navideña dejando que la canción volviera a inundar sus sentidos, ahora ya no le parecía una canción alegre, más bien era melancólica – Él me odia, y lo entiendo después de lo que hice, sé que me odiará el resto de su vida.

- Tu hermano no te odia, nunca podría odiarte – aseguró James colocando su mano en el hombro de Sirius llamando su atención.

- ¿Cómo sabes Prongs?, tú no tienes hermanos.

- Te tengo a ti, que es lo mismo y sé que a pesar de todo nunca podría odiarte.

Se quedaron en silencio un buen rato, dejando que la canción se repitiera una y otra vez mientras las imágenes se movían dentro de la tarjeta.

Sirius fue el que rompió el silencio. Agradecido por lo que James acababa de revelarle, ambos sabían que siempre había sido y seria así, pero escucharlo en ese momento había sido… _especial_.

Levanto de pronto la cabeza y lo que vio le sorprendió, ya que no era James el que estaba frente a él, sino que era su hermano, era Regulus. Regulus que lo miraba con una sonrisa, Regulus que le hacia entender que le había perdonado y tan rápido como apareció, su imagen se desvaneció, dejando a James, su amigo, su hermano.

- Vamos Padfoot – dijo James levantándose hasta dirigirse a la ventana. La cual abrió para ver que en los terrenos aun quedaba algo de luz del día – Aún podemos volar un rato.

- Si, necesito volar.

James le sonrió a Sirius y salió de la habitación, Sirius recogió la tarjeta de Regulus y la dejó sobre el escritorio dedicándole una mirada de tristeza.

Recogió su escoba y salió de la habitación.

La suave brisa del atardecer hizo presencia en la habitación, moviendo algunos papeles que estaban tirados sobre la cama y abriendo la tarjeta de Regulus.

La familia, el árbol, los retratos, ninguna de esas fotografías podía retratar o siquiera acercarse a la forma de la verdadera navidad. Solo había una, una de dos hermanos, los cuales se encontraban juntos en la fotografía, incómodos y al parecer obligados de estar allí.

Pero de pronto la magia llegó, el hermano mayor pasó su largo brazo tras la espalda de su hermano menor y ambos sonrieron y saludaron a la cámara con entusiasmo. Porque así tenia que ser, porque así debió de haber sido, porque los hermanos están en todas, porque _en estos hermanos_ en el fondo de sus corazones se encontraba el verdadero significado de la navidad… porque para algunos es comer pavo, para otros es armar un árbol, otros se conforman con una fiesta o recibir muchos regalos, las apariencias. Pero pocos recuerdan que ese día nació un niño, que vino al mundo para traer amor y paz.

Y eso era lo que reflejaban sus rostros en la fotografía, sin el peso de las apariencias sobre los hombros, simplemente siendo niños, siendo jóvenes, siendo hermanos… Amor y paz.

------

------

Gracias a las que llegaron hasta este punto de verdad. Este a sido el fic que más me ha gustado escribir, además que eh recibido ayuda de gente de lo más linda.

La verdad que me eh sentido identificada con la parte de Sirius/Regulus, también tengo un hermano menor y si bien nuestra relación no es de las mejores, mataría a la persona que llegara a hacerle algún daño.

Espero sus comentarios, sin son tomatazos o si son buenas nuevas.

Cariños para todos/as.

¡FELIZ NAVIDAD DE ADELANTADO:)

Katu


End file.
